A Meetting In The Woods
by SasorixHinata
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari. Oneshot. Just read it, you wouldn't be disapointed at all.


**A/N:**

_No idea how this came up. o.O I guess I got bored...? Well, this is...erm...yeah..._

**YourAllThatIWantBaby**

There was an odd silence within the village of the hidden leaves, ever since the attack by Orochimaru who lead the sound and sand villages, it was going to be hard to regain trust within the village towards another. The lazy, extremely unenthusiastic ninja Shikamaru Nara lays on a tree branch near the monuments of the four Hokages, as he sighs ever so softly, grumbling to himself about the daily chores and missions within his life as he just rests the back of his head against the palms of his hands while laying on the bark of this large oak tree.

"Ah...Such a drag, this is so tiresome..."

A tiresome sigh escaping his lips as he had just finished training for the day, watching the sun set upon the horizon as he begins to think about his encounter with Temari, it was unknown, but since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about her, trying to shake off the warm and hard feeling off of himself, he soon came to realize something poking out of his trousers. A light shade of red ran across his cheeks as he looked at the sudden boner, he laughed nervously to himself, scratching the back of his head as he leaped off the branch and headed downwards to it's base. Turning his head side to side to check if there wasn't a soul in sight. He unzipped his pants and dug into his trousers, pulling out his erect manhood, a humorous but yet pervy smile on his mug as he begins to motion his grasp on his manhood up and down, the skin of his palm rubbing against the flesh of his shaft as Temari is all he can think about.  
By this time, it was already night, as he groaned out because of the pleasure surging through him as the back of his head hit against the bark of the oak tree he was sitting against, shutting his eyes at once before he let out a grunt, as sprouting from the slit on his head, white liquids squirting onto the grass and some catching on his pants as well.

"Hah...Hah...Temari..."

"Yes...?"

Quickly bringing his head up he looked at his surroundings at first not seeing anyone but when brining his head up to look at the sky, he sees her. The sister of the monstrous Gaara, Temari on a tree branch with her fan at her side, a giggle escaping her lips as she tries to hide it with her hand, as she looks down at the genin who just finished wanking himself off. He quickly raised his trousers and held his pants up, the belt, zipper and button still undone, so his boxers were still in plain sight but he held them up regardless.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well, I was sent here to get some information, but I see I have a secret admirer...Hehe."

"...Don't flatter yourself.."

She continued to giggle as it was odd how she didn't attack him by now, but yet, because of the distance between two, he was unable to see the light blush that crept on her as he was too busy staring at her cleavage, staring in awe as he drops his pants without noticing. She smirked, perhaps she was just horny and just wanted sex from any guy, because, deep deep down inside, she was quite the whore, but it didn't matter at this point, she jumped off the branch and landed in front of her. She took steps after steps towards him, with every step she took, he receded to walk backwards until he hit against another tree. It slipped his mind that the village was having a parade/carnival of sorts, so everyone was busy within the village while Temari and Shikamaru were alone.

"W-What are Y-You doing..?"

"Don't worry hunny..."

Her hand traveled up his thigh and beneath his testicles as she slowly began to rub and play with them within the fabric of his trousers, he tilt his head back against the oak of the tree as she kissed the flesh of his throat, leaving traces of her lipstick on it as her delicate fingers graced his balls. Her eyelids half way opened as she wore a rather seductive look on her face as she smirked devilishly, kissing his collar bone as she undid his vest, and revealing his chest as she kisses one of his breast plates, licking at his nipples as her hand begins to move slowly against the shaft of his member. Her breast pressing against his chest as she does this maneuver, her one of voice within a whisper.

"Ya like that...?"

"Yeah..."

He replied as he groaned out more and more, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. Temari removed one of her breasts out of her shirt as she rubbed and massaged at it for a bit, she stopped wanking him off as her other free hand traveled down to her lower regions, in between her thighs as she slowly began to rub underneath her skirt, creating friction against the soft fabric of her panties as she slowly began to produce a soft and wet spot, moaning out to herself as she bit her lower lip, licking it at once, before biting at it again. His penis growing hard from her jerking it off and from the display she's putting on at this very moment, driving him wild inside, perhaps out of his usual lazy state of mind. She sat on the grass with her legs wide open for almost anyone to come in, as he soon degenerated to an obedient dog, lapping his tongue at her womanly insides, traveling and exploring every square inch of it as he held the joint between her knee and thigh. The tip of his tongue touched the surface of her adulterous opening, air flowing into it to create more pleasure as he licks it more and more, the amount of saliva put into it giving it a shine to it, all the while she's moaning out, groping her own breasts brutally.

"Ah! ah!...Ahh yeah...Oh..Neh..Uh!"

His eyes remained close as he licked her more and more, keeping steady as she grasped the back of his head, pushing himself deeper into her womb as his face was being dug into there.

Moving his head backwards, he looked at her, his penis nice and hard for her, as he grabbed it, rubbing the tip of it against her entrance, the veins could be seen on it as he tapped it against her clint, smacking, he slowly began to enter himself inside her, his member causing a mixed message of pain and pleasure from the surprising size of it, she winced at the feeling but moan at the aftermath, the venture beginning to smooth out as he begins to gain his rhythm, in out in out in out, back forth back forth. Bending his upper body as he held her close, his arms underneath her own and grasping her shoulders from behind as he pushed her onto his member while he pushed himself into her, broken up groans escaping his lips as sweat began to dribble down his frame, her breasts jiggling while he motions himself, as her moans seem to be nonstop, enjoying this ride to pleasure town as she grasps the grass with her very hands, seemingly unable to handle the amount of pleasure and pain being sent to her by his shaft.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Flip me over! Flip me over now!"

"Argh! Alright!"

He pulled out of her as he bent her over, her lower body bent over while the side of her face was on the grass, she was looking towards him to the best of his ability as she was in a constant state of pleasure and lustfully licking her lips, he slowly began to enter her once again, his member still hard as he gripped her by her hips, smashing himself into her to give her a warm sensational welcome! Because of the angle of which he was fucking her, his shaft was rubbing against her clit with every thrust, causing massive amounts of pleasure to surge through them both, as he groaned out more and more, fucking her brains out as someone else would say.

At this point, they were covered in sweat, he bent his upper body against her own, his chest on his sweaty spine as it felt cold although the two were extremely hot. His face by her face as she brought her own upper body upwards, his arms coiled around her waist as his member is deeper inside her. Jerking his lower body into her more and more as he kisses behind her ear, keeping her close as he smirks slyly, trying to register in his mind that he's fucking the girl of his dreams, Tamari from the Sand Village. She grasped the hair of the back of his head as she grasped her own breasts to stop them from jiggling around, as she closed her eyes, biting her lower lip hard enough to cause a drop of blood to be manifested, he groped her breasts, placing his hands on top of her own as he groaned out, his urge on the verge of arriving.

"Gah!!..Argh!!..God! I fucking..! Argh!...I fucking love you!!"

"I..Love you too!!"

With that, they both yelled out simultaneously, they're yelling would have been heard if the village wasn't parading around and having large amounts of fun. His hands grasped the flesh of her hips so rough that when removed, his handprints would be seen, his member squirted inside her so much that a mixture of his own cum and hers dribbled down his member as they're both breathing heavily, they're carcasses covered in sweat as they're both very shiny from the sweat, he kissed her cheek as he fell on his back, her following after him as she laid on his chest, breathing heavily at her own pace as she kissed underneath his chin, smiling kindly and faintly as she looked at him with half opened eyes, on the verge of slumber.

"I meant it when I said...I love you..."

She yawned.

"M-Me...T-Too..."

Her eyes shut, his as well after her own.

**YourAllThatIWantBaby**

**A/N:**

_Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? MEH! I was kinda scared writing this...oh well (grin)_


End file.
